


Ficvember prompt 10 - Lux

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the prompt, following the end events of s2 ep 9 and the beginning of s2 ep10. (So if you haven't seen s2 then this is a bit of a spoiler). Amenadiel and Goddess meet with Lucifer as he anxiously stays in this penthouse, while Chloe waits for him to show.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember prompt 10 - Lux

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a bit behind and I'm skipping to ten for now (will post 8 and 9 after this) but I had a really good idea for this one so I wanted to put it first.
> 
> I will be on time for this one lol.

Ficvember prompt 10 – Lux 

The goddess stood outside the restaurant to see Chloe leave. She watched her closely, Amenadiel approached her. 

“Mom? You can't kill Chloe” Amenadiel said, the goddess turned to him,

“Why not? It's her fault Lucifer won't take us home,” the goddess said, she turned to see Chloe get into the car and drive off, Amenadiel went ahead of her.

“Mom stop! If you kill Chloe, Lucifer will not rest until he finds out who did it,” Amenadiel said,

“She's just a human, he'll move on” the goddess said,

“She's special mom, Lucifer would do anthing for her,” Amenadiel explained, the goddess waivered at that, she lowered the detonator,

“Anything?” she said weakly, Amenadiel nodded solemly,

“He killed Uriel to save her, to save both of you,” Amenadiel said, the goddess teared up at the thought of her sweet boy. 

“Give me the detonator mom, please” Amenadiel said, reaching out to her to take it. The goddess conceded, passing it over to him. 

“Thank you,” Amenadiel said, the goddess frowned.

“How about we go visit Lucifer, hmm? There's always another way,” the goddess reached out to Amenadiel, gently touching his face. Amenadiel nodded, the two walked off back to Lux.

They both went up to the penthouse, to see Lucifer sitting there on the couch.

“Ah, I wasn't expecting you two until at least tomorrow” Lucifer said, as he got up and headed over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

“What brings you by?” Lucifer said, after taking a long sip of whisky,

“Just to see how you're doing, and if you've made any progress with the flaming sword,” the goddess said, as she sat down on the couch across from Lucifer.

“Zilch, the blasted thing is practically a paperweight” Lucifer said, taking another sip and then poured another glass.

“Did something happen Lucifer? You seem, well, off” Amenadiel said, Lucifer scoffed.

“I am never “off'”. It's just I-I was supposed to have dinner with Chloe tonight but I-” Lucifer said, taking another swig right after, he held back a bit.

“You have a date with Chloe? That's a big deal Luci, why are you still here?” Amenadiel said,   
“I-I can't do it. I can't go right now. I need some time” Lucifer said, Amenadiel gave him a disapproving look, the goddess looked to him empathetically. 

“Right, well how about we get the sword, and start training” the goddess said, Lucifer and Amenadiel turned to her with disapproving looks and raised eyebrows.

“Now is really not the time, mother” Lucifer said, Amenadiel shared that sentiment. 

“Fine, fine. I'll head back to my human life then, see you boys tomorrow” she said, heading over to the lift. As the doors closed, Lucifer headed off to his room he kept his phone close to see Chloe's messages.

“I suggest you go as well Amenadiel, oh and keep an eye on mother for me will you?” Lucifer said, as he disappeared from view. Amenadiel rather awkwardly stood there, then decided to make his way out.

When suddenly a burst came crashing through the room, sending him into the bar. The sound of shattering glass broke through the room, as it sprayed out from the room with shards landing all around them. The downstairs erupted, as the parygoers fled from the building after hearing the blast. 

“Amenadiel? Are you alright?” Lucifer called out, as he rushed over to Amenadiel. Amenadiel seemed okay minus the fact he smacked into the bar. Lucifer brushed off the glass shards from Amenadiel, as he helped him to stand up again. 

Then came the second blast, this time it was far bigger. The ground shook beneath them as the floor caved in, on instinct Lucifer grasped onto Amenadiel as the two quickly moved over to the balcony. By the second, each floor emploded on itself as the building came tumbling down around them. 

Neither of them had their wings, so Lucifer made the risky move to get them out of there.

“We have to jump Amenadiel” Lucifer called out, Amenadiel regained his footing as he stood up.

“It's too far down, we won't make it Lucifer, not without our powers” Amenadiel called back, 

“We don't have a choice Amenadiel” Lucifer said, the ground shook violently, their time was running out.   
“On the count of three, jump! Ready? One, two, three!” Lucifer called out as he took a leap of faith, Amenadiel joined him as the two made that jump. 

Lucifer closed his eyes, he anticipated a rather violent splat, and the inevitable thrust back into hell as he fell to his probable death. 

Only to be proven wrong as he felt the wind change around him, he opened his eyes to see Amenadiel holding onto him with his wings spread wide. They still looked weak, but stable enough to get them safe. 

Amenadiel flew over to the nearest rooftop, the two tumbled to the roof as Amenadiel made a shaky landing. 

Lucifer turned to see the dust settle, as Lux laid there within the rubble. Leaving a large whole where it once stood.


End file.
